


Suturing of hearts (coming soon)

by SiriusBlackWinchester



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Buckle up people, Burke defense squad, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love that tag, Medical Procedures, SO MUCH SARCASM, Soulmates, george deserves a hug, he deserves love, he gets a bunch, its gonna be a long ride, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlackWinchester/pseuds/SiriusBlackWinchester
Summary: Veronica 'Ronnie' Grey ~ sarcastic, sassy, and stubbornPreston Burke ~ serious, headstrong, and cockyCan two stubborn people fall in love?"Look Mer, all I'm saying is that If love was easy then It wouldn't be worth fighting for. Seriously have you even reached the awkward stage yet? I literally followed Burke around all day trying to return the coffee he gave me..let me tell you, that man has an uncanny ability to disappear without a trace very quickly. He might as well be Houdini."
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Preston Burke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Suturing of hearts (coming soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird first chapter, but as I’m cross posting on wattpad I decided to leave the pictures in as well. Also I apologize if this is complete shit. I know that a lot of people do not like Burke, but honestly he's one of my fav characters and I feel like he deserved better. I decided to finally write this because there are absolutely no Burke fics anywhere! Yes there are some BANG fics but none focused solely on Burke. Anyways as his character is only in a couple seasons I will obviously include him further as we go along, and as this is fanfiction I will changing things to fit my needs. Some people who died may live, or certain scenarios won't happen at all. It all depends on how I can fit it together. So without further ado I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think.
> 
> P.s my punctuation sucks, but hopefully it won't bother you guys too terribly. Also yes I know Burke is going to be a bit OOC but I think if he found someone who completed him then He'd turn into a marshmallow of cuteness and love. Fight me.

**CAST INFO**

PRESTON BURKE ~ HER SOULMATE

" CAN I ASK WHY YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE?...ON SECOND THOUGHT DON'T TELL ME, PLAUSIBLE DENIABILITY-AND ALL THAT."

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, EVEN THOUGH YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF BED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO HOT FROM STEALING ALL OF THE BLANKETS."  
  


  
  


MEREDITH GREY ~ HER TWIN SISTER

"I LOVE YOU FROM THE WOMB TO THE TOMB.

EVEN IF YOU KEEP CALLING MY BOYFRIEND BRILLO HEAD."

GEORGE O'MALLEY ~ HER PERSON

"I'D HELP RONNIE BURY A BODY, THATS HOW CLOSE WE ARE, AND LETS BE HONEST, IM PRETTY SURE THAT SCENARIO IS IN OUR NEAR FUTURE WITH HOW ANNOYED SHE LOOKS RIGHT NOW."  
  


  
  
  


IZZIE STEVENS ~ HER BAKING BUDDY

"I TURNED AROUND FOR LITERALLY TWO SECONDS

AND SHE STOLE MY WHOLE PLATE OF MUFFINS."

CHRISTINA YANG ~ HER SARCASM SISTER

"NO, YOU CAN'T OUT SARCASM ME OR RONNIE. NOBODY CAN, WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS."  
  


ALEX KAREV ~ HER DRINKING BUDDY

"SHE LITERALLY DOWNED MY ENTIRE GLASS OF WHISKEY

AND THEN YELLED AT ME FOR IT BEING EMPTY."

DEREK SHEPHERD ~ HER SISTERS SOULMATE

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I'M NOT WEARING A HAIRPIECE RONNIE."  
  


VERONICA 'RONNIE' GREY ~ THE GOOF

"BURKE KEEPS HANDING ME COFFEE AND THEN DISAPPEARING.

ITS REALLY HARSHING MY MELLOW"

"PRESTON BURKE STOP PULLING A HOUDINI EVERY TIME I TALK ABOUT WANTING TO BUY NEW CURTAINS!....AND HES GONE AGAIN. HE'S GOT TO TELL ME HOW HE DOES IT!."

  


THE REST OF THE GREY’S CAST AS THEMSELVES. 

**OKAY GUYS HERE WE GO! IM EXCITED! THE NEXT AND OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A COUPLE DAYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT.**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of greys whether it's the cast, or plot lines. I do however own Veronica so please do not steal her or post this story in any other sites without permission from me first.


End file.
